


My Boyfriend the Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Boyfriend the Wolf

A sobbing Usagi ran out of the Temple, towards the park. Her friends…how could they do that to her?

**FLASHBACK**

Usagi ran into the Temple, just five minutes late. She stopped at the door, and apologized to her friends. "Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I'm late! My shoe's locker wouldn't open, and-" She stopped, noticing for the first time the looks on their faces. Rei was the first to open her mouth. "Usagi, we have decided. You simplycan'tbe the Sailor Moon any longer. You're a klutz-" "Lazy." Makoto cut in. "A ditz." Ami added. "And a pig." Minako finished. Usagi gaped at them. "Why are you saying such hurtful things?" she asked quietly. "We want you out. We're tired of saving your ass all the time!" Rei yelled. Makoto said quietly, "Hand over your transformation brooch, the Silver Crystal, and your communicator." Usagi handed over the communicator and brooch, but cradled the jewel to her chest. "Even if you won't have me as Sailor Moon, Iam the princess. This is my birthright." She ran out, her eyes shining with tears. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" Rei screamed. Her yell echoed through the large grounds, and in Usagi's head.

**END FLASHBACK**

Usagi shuddered with the cold gust of wind. "Could this day get any worse?" She yelled to the heavens. On cue, a crack of thunder sounded. She glowered at the falling rain. "Of course." She grumbled. She looked at where she was. She found herself in a part of the park she didn't know. "Crap." She mumbled. "Okay, God! You hate me, I get it!" she yelled to the sky. Usagi sighed, fell to her knees, and crawled underneath a tall tree. "If one more bad thing happens, I'm going to scream," she sighed, sitting underneath her tall tree, which kept her relatively dry. As if the world was suddenly against Tsukino Usagi, a pack of wolves emerged from the trees ahead of her.

Usagi saw them, pounded her head against the trunk of the tree. "Of course," she muttered. Usagi looked at the wolves. They all had piercing eyes: The largest had icy blue eyes and a white coat. He was the alpha. The one on his left had almost violet eyes and a blonde coat. To the right of the alpha was a wolf with chocolate brown eyes and a brown coat to match. The last wolf, the one in the back, had green eyes and a shiny orange-y coat. She and the wolves were silent, until the orange wolf muttered something Usagi couldn't understand, she imagined it wasn't nice. "If I'm in danger, my prince will save me," she reasoned. She nodded to herself, but when she moved, the alpha wolf growled and lunged towards her. But before it could get even 10 feet in the air, a blur of black shot into the side of the wolf. Usagi gaped at the large wolf: he was at least up to her waist in height, and he had midnight black fur and piercing, stormy blue eyes. "He looks like Mamo-chan," she thought, and shook her head. "No way. Mamo-chan's a human. Although..." she began to think of when she and Mamoru were on dates, when a pack of wolves darted in and out of the trees, he always made an excuse about a test he forgot to study for, and darted to the woods.

When the moon was full, he always stayed away from her, even as Tuxedo Kamen. "Wow, Ami was right. I ama huge ditz! How could I not see it earlier?" "Mamo-chan?" she managed tentatively. The dark wolf stopped growling and whipped his large head towards her in surprise. The silver wolf looked shocked and bowed his head towards Usagi in an apology. A bark emitted from the black wolf, Mamoru. He was the alpha, she could see clearly now. The other wolves bowed their heads and walked back through the trees. Wolf-Mamoru turned back to Usagi. He looked at her, turned, and ran off through the trees. Before she could get up, she saw a cloud of pea-green smoke rise to the sky. "Looks like the color of Mamo-chan's jacket," she mused, a ghost of a smile on her lips, as a tall figure came through the trees. It was Mamoru, wearing his black slacks and turtleneck, and his signature green jacket. He looked at his girlfriend, who was shivering under the tree. Without a word, he picked her up from under the tree, held her close, and made his way out of the forest. Usagi had many questions to ask, but she didn't ask any. They were soon out of the forest and back in the center of the park. He placed her on a bench and sat next to her.

"Mamo-chan...Those other wolves, they're the Shinnentou, aren't they?" She asked softly. Mamoru didn't speak, but nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me you were a wolf?" She asked in much the same tone. This time, Mamoru spoke. "Because, I didn't want you getting caught up in more of this." He waved his hands around. "What's this?" she mimicked his hands. "Usako, you are a princess from a long forgotten kingdom on the moon. You are a heroine by night. And you're the future queen of the earth. I'm the earth prince, a super hero in a tux by night, and the future king of the earth. We are both like things from fairy tales. But I'm a wolf as well. You have the weight of the present and future world on your shoulders. You have since you were 14. You didn't need to know I was a wolf." Usagi frowned. "How did you become a wolf?" "I was bitten. You know that story I told you, the car crash and my parents dying? Well, actually, we were attacked by a pale white wolf. He mauled my parents, and they died. However, he only bit me before Kunzite and the others saved me. They were already wolves, by the way. I was turned into a wolf. I can transform whenever I wish, but on the full moon, I go into a frenzy. I kill anything I'm around, except other wolves. I didn't want to stress you out by telling you this." Mamoru shrugged. Usagi smiled gently. "Mamo-chan, I don't care that you're a wolf. Ironically, you put more stress on me, seeing as I didn't know where you kept darting off to. But I'm glad you kept my safety in mind. But I'm not Sailor Moon anymore. The girls kicked me out, and they have my brooch and communicator." Mamoru's eyes narrowed, and he scooped Usagi up. "Come on. Let's get those back." He sped off to the temple, and once they reached the steps, he stopped. "You still have the crystal, right?" he asked. "Yep." She nodded, and then he transformed into a wolf.

He gestured with his head for her to get on his back, and she slid in between his shoulder blades easily right before he shot up the steps. Once at the top, Usagi got off his back, and walked up to the door. She nodded when she was ready, and he burst through the paper door with ease. Usagi could hear the growls of her angry boyfriend, and the scared screams of her ex-friends. She strolled in after a minute, and placed a hand on his back, and his growls ceased. The girls looked out from their hands to see Usagi smirking at them. "Usagi, what gives you the right to come back here? I told you to stay away!" Rei snarled. "I want my stuff back. Oh, and your welcome for not letting you get mauled."

Ami flushed, and stood. "Usagi-chan I'm-" Usagi held a hand up, cutting her apology off. "I don't want to hear it." "Rude! Ami-chan wanted to apologize, and you're acting like it doesn't even matter!" Makoto sneered. Wolf-Mamoru began to growl, and Usagi stroked his head soothingly, and his growls stopped. "How can you control that thing?" Rei cried, aghast. Usagi looked at her. "It helps when the wolf is your boyfriend." She smirked again. "Mamoru-san's a wolf?" Minako asked. Usagi looked at Minako, her almost twin. Her ex-best friend. "Who else would be my boyfriend?" Minako blushed. Usagi spied her things on the table, and took them. "Don't bother trying to get me back. You won't. Once Chaos is defeated, I'll be done with you miserable girls." She left with Mamoru at her heels, and she sat at the bottom of the steps. "Well, should I introduce you to my parents now, Mamo-chan?" she asked, patting his head. Mamoru looked at her curiously. She smiled softly. "Ha, I can imagine it: 'Mama, Papa, its okay! He won't hurt you! He's very sweet. Papa, Mama, he's my boyfriend the wolf."


End file.
